¿Ser Akatsuki?
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Ser un Akatsuki molaría un montón. ¿Tienes lo necesario?


Hola! Mary quiere dejar un nuevo fic. Como siempre, espero que os guste.

Nota: El objetivo es que los haga reír, así que si encuentran algo que no les guste, tomenlo con calma, respiren y no maten a Mary D: que es una buena chica!.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto... T.T Sasori, Itachi, Deidara... ¡NOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>SER AKATSUKI.<strong>

¿Qué conlleva ser un Akatsuki? Seguro que en algún momento cualquiera se ha preguntado qué sería ser parte de aquella organización roji negra, silenciosa…

0*0*0*0*0

-¡No quiero Tobi, hum!- grito el artista mirando amenazadoramente al enmascarado que ahora mismo saltaba alrededor de su sempai agitando los brazos como si pretendiera levantar vuelo en cualquier instante

-¡Vamos a nadar, sempai!- grito el buen chico jalando la capa de Deidara

-¡¿Qué parte de NO, no logras entender? ¿La N o la O? hum- pregunto el rubio con una venita en la frente

-Pero… sempai…- Tobi pone posición detectivesca como si pretendiera entender algún tipo de código-¿Sempai le ha dado un código a Tobi?- pasaron algunos segundos -¡Entonces Tobi lo va a descifrar rápidamente!- el buen chico saca de su capa una siempre pequeña y útil –LIBRETA SAN-

Mientras tanto Deidara cierra la puerta de su habitación y lanza un enorme suspiro.

0*0*0*0*0

Bueno… es entonces cuando piensas: si no puedes ser silencioso, debes actuar de manera que no llames mucho la atención…

0*0*0*0*0

-¿Esto qué es?- pregunta Sasori mientras mira la curiosa vestimenta que le ha otorgado Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

-Es el nuevo uniforme de Akatsuki- Contesta Orochimaru -¿No te ha gustado, Sasori san?-

Sasori se queda callado por varios segundos analizando la capa -¿Uniforme?- Lanza un bufido -¿Esta es la nueva y gran idea de Pein?-

-¡Sí! A mí me ha parecido buena idea, porque te verías excelente con ella- dice Orochimaru. Sasori lo mira con cara de WTF.

-¿No crees que con eso llamaremos mucho la atención?- Pregunta Sasori mientras le regresa la capa de Akatsuki a Orochimaru con expresión asustada.

-Tú ya llamas la atención Sasori san. ¿No te has visto en un espejo? Quizá pueda enseñarte uno en mi habitación- dice con tono meloso.

¡PLAF!

Sasori se ha desmayado y Orochimaru lo mira un rato preguntándose qué es lo que le había pasado al menor. En eso llega Kakuzu y mira a Orochimaru y a Sasori.

-¿Qué le pasa a Pinocho? ¿Se le ha acabado el aceite?- Pregunta Kakuzu mientras se acerca a Sasori y le mueve un poco el hombro -¡Por que yo no pienso pagar por ello!-

-No lo sé. De repente se ha desmayado- Dice mientras se acerca –Lo llevare a la habitación…-

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Sasori se pone de pie y grita como niña. Sale corriendo de la cueva, espantado y llorando. Haciendo sonidos extraños y hablando en un extraño lenguaje, zarandeando a toda persona que estaba ahí. Es por eso que Danna se esconde en Hiruko. Para no estar desprotegido de Orochimaru, y para que nadie lo reconozca.

0*0*0*0*0

En la organización se debe tener respeto al líder y cualquier orden que te dé…

0*0*0*0*0

-¡Besa mi trasero maldito ateo de m****!- Grita Hidan mientras le enseña el dedo corazón a un molesto Pein que solo recarga su cabeza en su mano y trata de no matar al albino -¡Jashin te maldice!-

0*0*0*0*0

Tienes que hacerlo justo cuando te la dé, para eso te pagan y tienes todas las comodidades de una casa; como agua caliente para bañarte y luz para ver tus series favoritas ¿o no?

0*0*0*0*0

-Lalalala, hum- Deidara canta en la ducha mientras el vapor le relaja los músculos y le limpia la suciedad de la última misión. De pronto, mientras esta enjabonándose se acaba el agua. Deidara mira la regadera como si fuera un ninja que se hubiera mofado de su arte efímero. Golpea la regadera y de esta sale una gota -¡Pein! ¡Ya no sale agua de la regadera, hum!-

-¡Eso es imposible Deidara, Kakuzu pago la cuenta esta tarde!- grita Pein desde su oficina, donde está trabajando arduamente a pesar de ser las doce de la noche.

-¡Eso no quita el hecho de que se ha acabado el agua, hum! ¡La necesito Pein!- Grita el artista mientras siente como el jabón está a punto de caerle en el ojo.

-¡No me importa!- le responde. La pequeña lámpara con la que se está iluminando, así como todas las otras luces de la cueva se apagan repentinamente.

-¡AAAAAAA!- Grita Deidara desde el baño. Se ha resbalado con un jabón que no podía ver por la repentina oscuridad.

-¡Kakuzu!- Grita Pein enfadado -¿No pagaste la cuenta de luz y agua?-

-¡No es necesario!- Grito Kakuzu desde su habitación.

-¡MI JODIDA TELENOVELA!- Grita alguien desde la sala -¡No he podido ver el final de mi telenovela de _"La Tormenta"! _Quien haya sido el causante de mi desgracia ¡sufrirá 72 horas, lo prometo por mi vida que lo hará!- La voz es finalmente reconocida como la de Itachi.

0*0*0*0*0

Deben ser capaces de pasar desapercibidos entre cualquier ser de la Tierra, sea ya un animal o un insecto, quizá incluso una célula.

0*0*0*0*0

-**Deberíamos de escondernos aquí **Por supuesto- "Discute" entre sí el bipolar de Akatsuki mientras su cabeza se asoma por el tronco bajo de un árbol. De repente, nota un pequeño percance. Levanta la vista y observa un perro que mueve la cola de un lado a otro –**Largo de aquí-** Grita la parte negra.

El perro, ignorando al bipolar, comienza a olerlo. Zetsu se abstiene de hacerle algo al pobre animalito, pues este empieza a lamerlo. Poco acostumbrado a muestras de afecto le deja seguir.

-Eres un perro muy agradable- Dice la parte blanca de Zetsu, y es entonces cuando nota el repentino cambio de posición del pequeño perro. Ahora éste ha levantado la pata y lanza un pequeño ladrido, como si quisiera confirmar el comentario del peli verde.

Sin que Zetsu lo pueda evitar, recibe el líquido amarillo que le esta…ehm… regalando el pequeño perro.

-**¡Pedazo de porquería, te voy a matar!-**Grita la parte negra mientras la blanca se talla los ojos y escupe al aire -¡Eso ha sido cruel, ni un criminal como yo haría algo así!- solloza

El pequeño perro se aleja dando saltos y moviendo la cola.

0*0*0*0*0

Debes haber causado todo un desastre en tu aldea, lo suficientemente grande como para poder llamarte un criminal que se haya regodeado del dolor y la desesperación ajena.

0*0*0*0*0

-Yo tengo una pregunta- Dice Kisame mientras se sienta al lado de Deidara, él le presta atención a su compañero -¿por qué es que se ha unido Tobi a Akatsuki?-

-No lo sé, hum- responde con sencillez el artista. De pronto llega Tobi corriendo y se posa frente a sus dos compañeros con una enorme sonrisa que no se veía por la máscara -¿Qué quieres Tobi, hum?-

-¡Quiero responder a la pregunta de Kisame san, Deidara sempai!- Dice el buen chico mientras bailotea.

-Pues a ver, escupe- dice Kisame atento a Tobi.

Tobi toma su máscara y comienza a retirarla. Deidara y Kisame, sorprendidos lo miran ahora con toda su atención, e incluso se han acercado hasta casi rozar sus narices con la máscara del buen chico. Tobi ha dejado ver una fina boca y una piel nívea, Kisame y Deidara lanzan exclamaciones de ansiedad, cuando de pronto…

A ambos les cae la saliva de Tobi.

-¡Tobi esta en Akatsuki porque es un buen chico y hace lo que le piden sus amigos!- grita contento mientras vuelve a ponerse su "vestimenta".

Kisame y Deidara se quedan en shock debido a… obviamente, haber recibido un escupitajo en la cara.

-¡ESTÚPIDO, HUM!- grita Deidara antes de perseguir a Tobi por toda la casa, seguido de Kisame que va tirando todo a su paso con la Samehada.

-¡Pero sempai… Tobi es buen chico! ¡Tobi hizo lo que dijo Kisame san! ¡Tobi solo escupió!- grita el buen chico.

-¡Bueno mi trasero!- grita Deidara.

Los demás miembros los miran con vergüenza ajena cuando pasan los tres por la sala.

0*0*0*0*0

Deidara si ha de tenerlo muy bueno. Ejem… Son tus compañeros con las personas que debes comprenderte y ayudarte para siempre salir adelante. Ser un maldito criminal _friki _no significa que debes estar siempre solo.

0*0*0*0*0

-¡ITACHI!- grita un adolorido Kisame al cual lo están golpeando un montón de mapaches después de que el azul tratara de subir a un árbol y verificar la zona. No, la verdad es que no es cierto. Intentaba poner la antena para que Itachi pudiera ver su programa en la Tv portatil de plasma que obligaba a que llevara el azul -¡AYUDA!-

Itachi está sentado cerca de un árbol leyendo un libro muy tranquilo. Observa a Kisame y la nube de polvo y tierra que han levantado los mapaches, de la cual de vez en cuando salen unos de ellos y Kisame.

-¡Por favor!- vuelve a gritar Kisame.

-No- responde cortante Itachi y regresa su vista a su libro.

-¡Pero, pero!-

-Pero nada, Kisame. ¿Cómo puedes esperar que te ayude si tu no me ayudaste a poner la antena?- pregunta dándole vuelta a la hoja.

-¡Eso es lo que trataba!-

-Pues… no he visto mi programa. Da gracias a Jashin que son los mapaches y no yo los que te están golpeando-

-¡Tú no crees en Jashin!-

-¿A caso alguien te ha preguntado?-

0*0*0*0*0

Está bien… ¿quizá otro ejemplo de compañerismo?…

0*0*0*0*0

-¡Calla! ¡Calla! ¡Calla!- grita Hidan mientras se está tapando las orejas y con los ojos cerrados, caminando quien sabe como sin chocar contra ningún árbol. Kakuzu va delante de él sin hacer ningún ruido, y con una gota en la sien.

Los gritos de Hidan prosiguen varias horas. Kakuzu ahora tiene una vena en la sien que le palpitaba a punto de estallar.

-¡CALLA! ¡CALLA! ¡CALLA!- grita Hidan.

-¡¿Qué se callé quien?- grita Kakuzu furioso con el albino. Hidan, guarda silencio y mira a Kakuzu como si fuera un loco.

-¿Es acaso que no lo escuchas?- pregunta en un susurro.

Kakuzu guarda silencio un segundo, atento a cualquier indicio de enemigos cercanos, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo no alcanza a oír nada –No escucho nada, Hidan-

-¡Exacto! ¡Eres un maldito ateo de m****!- grita Hidan –No escuchas las palabras de Jashin samma, y por eso siempre tienes malas vibras que van diciendo ¡DINERO, DINERO, DINERO!-

-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido, cabeza de ajo!- Grita Kakuzu.

-¡No me digas así, cabello de estiércol de quinta!- grita Hidan.

-¡Eso es todo!- grita Kakuzu molesto -¡Te voy a meter la guadaña por el…!-

0*0*0*0*0

Ehm…ehm… Aquí no paso nada, sempais. Mejor…veamos a Sasori y Deidara.

0*0*0*0*0

-¡POR MIS MARIONETAS! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Hiruko?- grita Sasori molesto.

-¡Solo lo he convertido de verdadero arte, hum!- grita Deidara feliz.

Deidara tuvo que ponerse su fleco del lado del ojo que siempre tiene al descubierto, y no se pudo sentar una semana.

0*0*0*0*0

¡Está bien! No son muy buenos compañeros… pasemos a que: En tu tiempo libre debes hacer cosas malvadas y crueles, como quitarles dulces a los bebés o patear animalitos.

0*0*0*0*0

-Buenos días Danna, hum- saluda un rubio entrando a la habitación que compartía con Sasori. Nota como su maestro está muy atento en una laptop negra que tiene sobre las piernas -¿Buenos días, Danna?- repite al sentirse ofendido de que no le contestaran.

-Ah. Sí, berenjena- contesta Sasori sin apartar la vista de la computadora.

-¿Berenjena?- Pregunta Deidara mientras avanza hacia la cama de Sasori -¿Qué está haciendo?-

-Estoy revisando las entradas al último Fic que hice en Naruto, donde esa estúpida mancha rosa no me mata- contesta son sencillez

-Oh… que interesante, hum- contesta el rubio. De pronto nota un pequeño detalle en la página –Oiga, Danna, ¿qué es eso?-

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Sasori un poco irritado

-Ahí, ¿qué es?- señala uno de los títulos de la pagina.

-Ah, ¿eso?- Sasori se fija en el título- Es una historia de ti y mía-

-¿Eso es normal?- pregunta con una ceja levantada.

-Claro que es normal. Las fans adoran escribir eso-

-¿De que van, hum?- pregunta el rubio realmente curioso de saber

-No lo sé. Jamás me he metido a una-

-¿Y… por qué no se mete a ver, hum?-

-Solo estoy aquí para revisar mis reviews, ya te lo dije-

-Ande, ande, quiero ver. ¡Siempre he querido saber que con esas historias, por favor!-

-Ok, ok. Pero ya no molestes- Sasori se mete a la página, mientras Deidara se sienta a su lado y comienzan a leer.

*10 minutos después*

-¡Pero…!- Grita Deidara antes de ser lanzado lejos de la cama de Sasori -¡¿Qué clase de gente puede pensar así de nosotros? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Itachi? hum- esta todo rojo y se soba la cabeza –¡La mitad de las cosas que ahí escribieron ni siquiera son anatómicamente posibles!-

-¡Qué gente más enferma!- grita Sasori mientras avienta su laptop contra la pared.

[n/a: Etto, no creo que la gente del yaoi este enferma...de hecho me incluyo en el grupo...a veces ._. así que no se lo tomen a mal. El objetivo es hacerles reír un poco]

Sasori y Deidara cruzan una mirada.-¡Aléjate de mí!- grita Sasori

-¡No quiero verlo, hum!- grita Deidara mientras corre hasta la puerta y sale de la habitación.

-Joder… primero Orochimaru, ¡y ahora Deidara!- dice Sasori en el rincón de su cama, chupando su dedo pulgar, abrazando con un muñeco de Pinocho meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás.

0*0*0*0*0

Ehm… siempre te puedes quejar con _Caricaturas y Animes con_ _Derechos de Vida._

0*0*0*0*0

-Sí. Ajá. Soy Deidara de la serie de Naruto, hum. Sí, el del arte efímero. Sí,el que siempre dice "Hum", hum- Deidara tiene un teléfono en la mano y parece bastante perturbado -¡No quiero esperar! ¿Creen que no sé cuánto hacen esperar a la gente cuando dicen eso? Hum-

-Lo siento, está bien, no lo haremos esperar. ¿Qué se le ofrece, Señor Deidara?- pregunta una amable señorita desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Estaba viendo en Internet que me han emparejado con Sasori. ¿Qué se creen? ¿No hay alguna ley que impida esa clase de cosas? ¡Quiero decir! Me gustan las mujeres, hum. ¿No creen que Masashi Kishimoto no ha hecho suficiente mal con haberme puesto esta apariencia, hum? ¡La mitad de la gente cree que soy mujer y ahora esto!-

-Sí, lo sé. Lo sentimos. Ajá-

-¿Al menos está escuchando, hum?- pregunta el rubio molesto

-Sí. Por supuesto. Berenjena-

0*0*0*0*0

Lo bueno de ser un criminal es que a pesar de ser horrible e indeseado por fuera… también lo eres por dentro.

0*0*0*0*0

-¡Caca!- grita Kisame mientras se mira en un espejo -¿Cómo alguien no se puede acomplejar con su aspecto si tu compañero es la primera opción para una porno?-

-¡**Eso es completamente…**cierto!- Grita Zetsu negro y blanco mientras levantan los puños como en una huelga.

0*0*0*0*0

En realidad mi primera opción para una porno sería Sasori, pero bueno… ¿Y Deidara? ¡Los tres estarían geniales!

0*0*0*0*0

-Calabazas- dice la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido, quiero un abogado, hum!- le grita al teléfono. Tobi va pasando por ahí con una lupa, mira a su sempai y se acerca corriendo.

-¡Sempai! ¡Sempai! Creo que he encontrado una pista… mire- dice Tobi muy alegre. Deidara lo mira con ojos llameantes de furia –Es un…-

0*0*0*0*0

No le tienes miedo a nada ni a nadie…

0*0*0*0*0

-¡ES EL MONSTRUO, AHÍ VIENE!- grita Tobi con "sangre" en la capa, máscara y guantes corriendo por toda la casa -¡YA HA MATADO A ALGUIEN!-

Pasan unos cuantos minutos, Sasori entra en la cocina tranquilamente.

-Ya le dio- dice Sasori mientras acomoda a Hiruko. Le había dejado en medio de la cocina, después de que había ido a golpear a Deidara por creer que "lanzarle cátsup" a su marioneta la convertiría en "arte".

0*0*0*0*0

¿A qué no molaría ser un miembro de Akatsuki?

0*0*0*0*0

-¿Qué estás haciendo Pein?- Pregunta Konan mientras ve a su amigo fuera de la aldea de la lluvia con un cartel de "SE BUSCAN EMPLEADOS" colgado del cuello.

-¡Ya no aguanto a esos tíos! ¡Son unos irresponsables, maleducados, imbéciles, desagradecidos!- contesta Pein llorando y la lista seguía...

0*0*0*0*0

¿Ser Akatsuki? ¡Aprovechen! Va a haber vacantes XD

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, horrible, gracioso? Acepto sugerencias, y criticas.<p>

Nota: REITERO: Hay una parte en que digo que esta enferma la gente que le gusta escribir o leer yaoi ._. espero que sepan que eso no es cierto, ya que yo lo hago. El objetivo era hacerles reír un poco...

Gracias por leer y tomarse un tiempo en dejar un review que sera muy bien recibido por Mí :D


End file.
